Hot Springs
by Ciny
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry Everyone I just don't have the inspiration anymore to finish this story.
1. The Bruises

Hey guys! Here is another story! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters... I just own the cheesey story line. Anyway theres going to be a picture complimenting this story on my deviantart, which is here : .com/. Please check it out. I think that's it for now Please Read And Review! Suggestions/improvements welcomed.  
Ps. In order for me to continue (chapter or page2 ) I need atleast 8 reviews , sorry but atleast 8 or 10 :3 Thank you!

* * *

I sat up against the tree as my half demon brother's friend made dinner. It has been 2 months since I ventured with my idiotic brother. His miko negotionated it saying it would be easier to find Naraku and defeat him in battle if we were together. Also the miko promised the she would care and train Rin of her miko powers.

Everything was quiet for now as I meditated. My meditation was soon interrupted short because of a loud voice.

"_Hey everyone! I'm back from the hot spring!" It shouted.  
_

I didn't even have to open one eye to who that was, Kagome. I was around everyone in the group a lot so I was familiar to their voices.

"Kagome! Your back. What happened to you arm? " The little fox asked.

That statement made my eyes shoot open to get a good look at her bruised arm. Luckily no one saw my action. Kagome looked down to her arm and replied in a voice that was obviously lying.

"_Oh nothing. I just got lost finding the hot springs and I slipped down a slippery slope."_Everyone there seem to buy it for now. Until my half demon brother and the demon slayer returned from doing tasks for the camp. They both asked the same question to what happened to Kagome's arm.

_"Kagome, hey what happened to your arm? Are you okay? I'll bandage it for you." _Her gentle voice slipped into my ear from inside the hut.  
_  
"Yeah Kagome, you klutz. Why don't you ever look where you're going sometimes? "My_ half demon brother who had a brain of a nut added.

To both her reply was the same.

_" You two don't need to worry about me I feel down a slope trying to find a hot spring. No biggie."  
_  
A small growl seemed to escape my chest after hearing what my dumb brother just said. I don't know why but it was the demon inside me. The miko and I weren't good friends or enemies but she was a part of my pack. Actually everyone in the hut was I guess in my pack now, including the perverted monk, the demon slayer, the little fox and the miko. The only time me and the miko had a conversation was when she told me that Rin had miko powers. We hadn't talked recently but sometimes at night she would go out for a walk and notice I wasn't asleep as well so we had a talk. I made a mental note to ask her what really happened to her arm.

Dinner was loud but then I thought why wouldn't it be? There's a perverted monk and my obnoxious brother.

"_Inuyasha! Don't chew with your mouth full, it's not polite." _The miko scolded.

"_Yeah Inuyasha, you baka."_ Aloud punch was heard after the kit's remark and a ow.

"_Inuyasha apologize to Shippo now!"_Screamed the miko.

_" No you can't tell me what to do wench. " _My very stupid and foolish brother shouted back.

I then got up from under the peaceful tree, that I had been napping under to shut him up but someone beat me to it.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Was all that escaped from the miko's mouth before he came crashing down with a face full of dirt. I hid a chuckle.

Then dinner went silent, soon everyone went off to sleep. Finally peace and quiet. My eyes closed as I drifted to sleep but then I awoke.

"_I hope I can see it." Whispered the miko._

With my demon speed I pinned her against the nearest tree with my body making a small thud.

"_Seeesshomaru? " _She was blushing at how close we were and I could hear her heart beat faster. I looked at her bruised arm.

"_What happened to your arm miko?"_

" _I fell down and if you excuse me , I'm going to go take a warm dip in the spring."_

She then took off stalking into the night. I followed her through the forest, moving my feet swiftly so she wouldn't notice my presences. Too bad she was a miko and sensed me following. Then she surprised me by daring to speak to me that way.

"Not to be rude or anything but Sesshomaru , why are you following me to the hot springs?"She questioned.

"This Sesshomaru will not be talked to like that but if you want to know why, it was because I am protecting you. Think of it like I am a body guard you can say." Was my come back to her.

"_But I don't need to be protected, I can protect myself." She replied in a dangerous tone and expression. _

"_Well I don't want a member of my pack to get hurt. I mean I don't want you to get hurt!" My voice know matched hers meaning we were both serious and trying to make the other back away. _

"_Don't worry I won't get hurt. Give me one time I got hurt when I was by myself." _She began but I cut her off.

"_This morning" _Was all I had to say looking down at her scratched and bruised arm that now was a light shade a pink.

At first she didn't understand what I was looking at but then her eyes met mine at the spot .She looked down and then smiled.

"Thank you for your concern but you don't need to be worried about me okay Sesshomaru? ". She tried to get me to go back to camp.

We arrived at the hot spring, it was hot as ever. It was a chill less night with no sign of a bright moon but it's light was hidden beneath the dark clouds.  
_  
"Sesshomaru turn around and no peeking" _She began undressing and jumped into the steaming hot smoothing waters. She went deep enough until the water swallowed her lower and upper part of her body except for her shoulders and head. Her hair was wet but shiny with the little light of the disappearing moon. Her hair seems to glow and her face was relaxed. She then surprised me by asking the unimaginable.

"_Sesshomaru would you like to join me? It's really warm and it relieves stress and tension. It seems like you do, putting up with our group and it looks like something is on your mind bothering you." _She chucked after saying it.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Hey so I'm back sorry I didn't upload in a long time and I know i I don't have 8 reviews yet. Still here is Hot spirngs continued chapter 2! Please Read & Review! Any suggestions or imrpovements are welcomed. I still need a lot of improvements while writing. Also please check out my deviantart , the link is on my profile. Hope you enjoy! I finished this chapter a few days ago , I know slow right? Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters . I just own this story/idea. :3 **_  


* * *

  
Kagome POV  
I can`t believe I just asked that! My face turned five shades of red but I hadn't expected for him to say yes.  
``Hn._" Was all he said before he started undressing in front of me. I turned around quickly to give him some privacy, he saw my eyes grow wide and a blush fill my cheeks. He chuckled. The hot spring we were in only had one spring and boy was it small.

It hid in the clearing of the forest so tree leaves usually found its way into the waters. In fact from the time I found it to now more leaves have fallen into the waters. Miroku had been  
poisoned by a scorpion demon that possessed a sacred jewel shard and so running off to find herbs I stumbled upon this. Now the moon had been up and shining its light into the water.  
Reflected, the water presented me with a reflection of the youkai. Five feet stood between my back facing him and his exposed body. Turning around to face him , I absorbed what was  
in front of me while staying low enough that he didn`t see anything below my shoulders. Sesshomaru`s body was like a gods slightly pale, perfectly toned impressively tall, glowing  
gold eyes, long silky white hair and a smile that could melt another`s.

_No one POV_

Sesshomaru then caught Kagome staring and gracefully smiled. Silence caught between them as one stared thinking at the moon at the same time one ventured their  
eyes through the brightly glowing stars in the black pitched sky. A loud sigh could be heard in the direction of Kagome before she looked at herself mirrored in the warm water frowning.

_``What is it now miko?" _Sesshomaru spoke without even opening one of his golden eyes.

"_Well it's just that ... um, how can I say this_." Kagome mumbled hesitantly.  
_  
"Kagome, you will tell me and I will listen to whatever you want to ask or say."_

"Okay. Do you think that I'm pretty?" Kagome question, looking towards the night sky instead of at him.  
_  
_Sesshomaru's eyes went big. Being still like someone turned him to ice. His eyebrow scrunched together.  
"_What kind of question is that miko?" _Both eyes meeting with Kagome's and locked on_._

" The reason why is because Inuyasha still sees Kikyo. It used to be from time to time but now it's all the time." Kagome whispered quietly as she turned around, hoping that he didn't see  
the teardrop roll down her face. Too bad he noticed and replied.  
_  
"No, I don't think that you are pretty miko."_

She only looked at him and nodded still continuing her gaze to the sky. He looked up upon the sky as well and after chuckled deeply showing a smile. Turning around,  
she mouthed a cold what in his way.  
_  
" As I told you I do not think you are pretty. I think you are more than pretty, beautiful is the word." _The demon explained.  
Hearing that, Kagome turned into a bright red tomato. She immediately stopped crying.__

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She replied giving him a huge cheerful smile

"_Hn."_ He only said in return.

"_Where did the bruises come from_?" He said before getting a shocked expression from the miko.

"_Can we-" _Was what she could get out before she got quickly interrupted.

"_All is fair, you asked me a question and I answered truthfully. Now I asked and am still currently waiting for a reply.".  
_  
"_Can we not talk about it about it tonight?" She _said in a fearful voice. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement seeing that he didn't want her to bust out in tears everything was  
silent, bug cries was the only thing heard until Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She asked something random but interesting.

"_Sesshomaru, how come you have a soft spot for Rin?" _Her lips closed wishing that she never opened them because first he scared her, second he probably wouldn't answer and  
third he scared her!

"_I do not have a soft spot for Rin. I just care for her a lot because she doesn't have a family of friends that love her in the way she deserves to be loved."_

Kagome wondered curiously what he meant by that but remained quiet so he would continue. She hadn't even realized that she was moving closer to him, a lot closer. They were now beside each other, shoulder to shoulder both glaring at the sky. His arm and Kagome's brushed slightly against each other. Kagome blushed, sinking more into the hot relaxing water.  
A pause started between them and then a cool, calmed voice was raised.

_" Because she found me abandon with no family or friends and hurt .Rin even wanted to help me."_

" Is that why you saved her when she died from the pack of wolves?"

His body stiffened, she wasn't supposed to know that.  
_"You know that Rin tells me everything, so you don't need to look at me with that look."_

" Fine. I don't want Rin's childhood to end up like mine."

"What was yours like?"

" Bad. My father was always out patrolling his western lands while my mother never bothered to do anything for me."

"Nothing? Not feeding, teaching, or comforting you?"  
His demon eyes softened while she said that. Anyone who saw him right now would have thought he was soft.

_" No she said that she didn't have to put up with the likes of me because of father. I looked a lot like him so when father left for a human, she didn't want to see me anymore. "  
_Anyone who could have saw Kagome's expression right now would have thought someone ran over her cat.

"_Oh. I'm sorry." _Was her only reply before them both immediately stopped talking. Seconds seemed like painful hours before she decided what to do. Her arms made their way from  
inside the calm water to his bare chest then over his shoulder slowly. The raven haired woman embraced him tighter, finding his arms wrapped around soft body as well.  
None of them realized that a very jealous hanyou was aware of their encounter hiding in the trees just a bit further. This hanyou was currently on a mission to  
spoil the moment with anything necessary even if it means making everyone in the group in. In the same hot spring that is ...

A perverted monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune, a human and two demons... It is going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out soon ( I think unless I get lazy)  
Read Review Remember :3 Please tell me if I should continue this and ideas of any kind are welcomed ( I sometimes get writers block ) !  
Till next time toot ta loo **


	3. The Plan Is On!

**Hey! Okay WARNING: The characters in this chapter are OOC ( out of character ). Hope you enjoy ^.^ Sorry if it's a short chapter and I might not be posting for a little because of a trip (vacation) for a few days. **

**Note: How they know they game is because Kagome showed them and the reason why Sesshy and Kagome don't notice is because they disccused the plan far away. **

**... Ps groping : ( In Morku's point of view/way) Grabing someone by the butt.  
This chapter was not made to turn out in a sick way so don't complain to me if you read it in a sick way ... it's you thats making sound sick ;)  
And in this chapter I have given the characters other names as well like Miroku = perverted monk or monk Inuyash= Hanyou or half demon Sango= demon slayer and Kagome= my love ( Inuyash's point of view) I just didn't want you guys to get tired of reading their names over and over and over (you get the point right? ) **

**Read? Review? Remember? **

* * *

No one POV

A very loud hanyou's entrance awoke everyone at camp with a startle. He had come in the middle of the warm humid night.

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo wake up!" Inuyasha shouted hoping to wake them up from their deep sleep.

"What Inuyasha is there a demon near or... – "Sango trailed off later being interrupted by a perverted monk.

"Tell me you woke me up because beautiful lost girls need our help to save them." Miroku mumbled obviously still asleep.

"This is about Kagome and Sesshomaru, naked in the hot spring hugging." The half demon screamed in their ears waking them up now.

"Kagome can take care of herself and nothing will happen to them both." Sango began.

"What's so wrong about them? I think a certain half demon is jealous because now he has to compete with his brother." Miroku continued Sango's reply before nudging his elbow into Inuyasha's arm.

"The problem is that." The hanyou paused before thinking of a reasonable excuse. "As I was saying the problem is that if Sesshomaru and Kagome love each other than they'll live in his castle and we will lose her forever. My brother won't let us even visit; look at him he isn't a people person. "The half demon supported before giving out the best fake pout he could pull.

"Good point." The monk noted before getting up to help his team member think of a plan.

The two men then stared at the demon slayer hoping their puppy dog eyes would convince her. Very well it did making Sango sigh meaning that if anyone asked I was forced to.. Minutes later the team accompanied by Shippo and Kirara following out their thoroughly thought out plan. As Inuyasha was leading them, he thought he would make it more believable if he made a excuse for going into the forest.

"Are you sure Kagome went this way finding a village? " The hanyou accused before sending his perverted friend a play along glare that meant he wasn't serious.

"I am most certain. I am thinking that she found one and stayed there for the night, of course not wanting to tell you. Miroku chipped in making it more realistic.

"Ha Inuyasha she didn't want to tell you." The kitsune teased playing along to what had the monk just said.

"What's that supposed to mean? " Their half demon friend asked seriously this time.

"It means that she wouldn't want to ask if we could move camp to the village she found, you would whine and throw a tantrum. " A very serious fox demon retorted back.

"Why you little-"The leader expressed before getting punched in the head by a tired demon.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome's scent now? " Sango proclaimed forcing the group to remember what they were really after.

Inuyasha started sniffing the air for effect leading them into the clearing. Thankfully that Kagome nor Sesshomaru weren't doing anything else expect for gazing up to the sky distracted by its beautiful shine. Fortunately neither of them noticed as they were now in hearing distance of a human. They crept closer blending into the darkness until Inuyasha halted them opening his mouth. Although Sango saw and beat him to it.

"Kagome what are you doing here? Never mind a hot spring. I've been dying for a dip , you don't mind if I got in right? "The demon slayer questioned.

"Of course not, come on in. "Kagome said sounding quite disappointed.

"What are you two doing here? " Inuyasha blurted out while getting into the hot spring like everyone else.

" If you want to know , I was going to take a relaxing midnight splash but then Sesshomaru wanted to be my body guard to make sure I didn't get hurt. " Kagome said in one really long breath.

For now it was silent until Miroku decided the plan was going to start right about now. Everyone but Sesshomaru agreed to play but Kagome just went along to make everyone happy.

Inuyasha POV

_The plans going on smoothly now that Kagome's playing Truth or Dare with us and Sesshomaru refused to play. _

"Okay Miroku truth or dare?" I started breaking the silence between everyone.

"Dare." The perverts choose confidently not knowing what it be because the plan just revolved around Kagome. I grinned at him knowing he would regret choosing dare.

"I dare you to not grope anyone for a week."

The monk just twitched before looking at his hand then at me and back to his hand.

"And what if I do grope someone?" He asked with a devious smile.

"Then you have to slap yourself in the face and then start singing _Barbie Girl_ , a song that I will sing for you later while you walk away from the victim. My love chipped in eagerly looking at me for the approval; I nodded and shot a grin at her. Miroku on the other hand let out a disappointing sigh making Shippo and Kagome laugh.

"Now, Shippo truth or dare? " Miroku declared.

"Truth, I'm too scared to pick dare now." He said getting a laugh from me and a challenge.

" Scaredy cat in this case fox , we don't want to do anything extreme for you little fox." I said teasing him a long with laughing.

"Inuyasha! " Kagome scolded me protecting the kitsune from any more embarrassment.

"I'll pick dare next time. Miroku what do you want to know? "He mumbled feeling a little hot from the embarrassment.

"Who was your first kiss and who was it with?" Miroku asked as planned and hopefully Shippo answered truthfully.

_I can't wait until he hears this. The kitsune is not at all that useless anymore. _

Shippo first looked at my brother who had his eyes close instead of playing and then at me before giving his answer.

"My first kiss was with Rin two months ago and on the cheek." He said confidently getting him a growl from my idiot brother. Everyone in the water moved two steps back from him but still kept out circle. Recovering from the growl he asked Kagome the dreadful question.

"Truth or dare? " .

"Dare." _The plan is going along smoothly._

"Um I dare you to kiss the person who stands up from the water on the cheek and they have to be in this game." Shippo whispered quietly in her ear so no one would hear.

_Lucky I told him what to say in front of Miroku and Sango. This is going to be good._ Kagome _looks so pretty with rose coloured cheeks and a confused expression._

After Shippo finished, my love just nodded earning a few chuckles. Now it was Kagome's turn, I hope she won't make Sango do anything.

"Sango, truth or dare? " She asked nervously.

" Dare." She said plainly.

"I dare you to grope Miroku." My soon to be girlfriend said finding it amusing.

The night went on like this with a bit of nude running around, trading pants once people got out and putting objects in others pants trying to get it out. The night ended me up with Kagome in my lap kissing me on the cheek every time I stood up fake smelling a demon and my brother leaving back to camp with growls from his chest.

_Mission one complete now it's time to put mission two in play..._

**Review please? Suggestions and improvements welcomed and I will (starting now ) try to reply to everyones reviews. **


	4. Second Plan In Action! Part One!

**Hey! I updated! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think , ideas are welcomed! Suggestions and improvements are welcomed as well.  
Read? Review? Remember?  
Sorry for this chapter being really short, I was kind of lazy . but I will update soon!  
And the characters might be OOC (out of character)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ... if I did I would make Sesshomaru love someone ... either Rin or Kagome ;) **

**Notes:  
**_Italics = thoughts  
_

* * *

Inuyasha POV

_Now its part two of the plan that only involved me. Miroku and the Sango don't know about what I'm going to do... that's a good thing._

I shot them both a look that we agreed upon meaning go back to camp; I'm going to talk to her now. They both got up from their spots and said their goodnights.

"Come on Sango I'm going to bed and the dare was that we trade pants when I got out of the spring. " He said while going to where Sango's clothes lay wearing her pants.

_He looks so funny in woman's clothes; Shippo's real good at dares. Sango has to wear his pants now and she looks so funny. They both look really uncomfortable leaving into the forest in the direction where we came from. Where's Shippo and Kirara, oh yeah they left with my brother saying something about how tired they were. Now it's just me and Kagome perfect._

" Kagome what were you doing with my brother before ? "

_Will she tell me about the hug? She'll probably will she's Kagome my love. _

"Nothing we were just talking well I was." She smiled after saying the last part.

_I have to ask her more about it. _

"Did you guys do anything? I smell his scent on you."

"No I think that it's because of the water I was crouching in for him not to see my upper part of my body."

_Why is she lying to me? Is it because what I did to her. Was she scared of me now? " _

**Flashback**

**We were alone together, she ran away from me but later I hunted her down. No one was here except the two of us. I walked carefully towards her only to get her start running again. She was slowly beginning to stop to catch her breath. That was my chance I cornered her between trees. **

"_**Forget about him Kagome or else you'll know what I'll do. You better not tell anyone about this or I'll tell everyone what you've been hiding. No one hears about my secret either." I whispered to her. **_

**Then I returned to camp leaving my love thinking about my words. **

**Flashback Ends **

"If you guys did do anything than stop. I'm telling you this because I care, he is a bad person. He killed many people in his life and I don't want you to end up like the others."

Her only response was a nod.

_I have to earn her trust again._

"Listen about the other day , I snapped and I'm sorry about that. I love you so I don't want you to leave me. I promise I'll make it up to you trust me. Do you trust me?"

She stared at me for a long time making different facial expressions like if she was talking to herself. Finally she spoke quietly.

"Depends how you will make it up to me." She said coldly.

I quickly hugged her and got dressed to meet up with someone." Thanks." I said loudly.

Kagome POV

_I can't believe him thinking that he could just win over my trust by saying I'll make it up to you! He frigging threatened me and because what? Me and a guy! I bet he was going to threaten me again if I told him I hugged Sesshomaru._

"I better get going its really chilly now." I said to myself climbing out of the spring gathering my clothes.

_How did my clothes get wet must've happened when everyone got out. _

"Wet clothes plus breeze equals so cold." I said to myself sighing at my bad luck. To my surprise I got an answer.

"Indeed it is." Some agreed.

I jumped shocked that someone was behind me but I relived that it was someone I knew.

"Sesshomaru don't scare me like that and I though you went back. "

"Nonsense I was just replying to you. Why would I do that? I said I was going to protect you and I can't do that if I'm far away miko." He spoke in a calm tone that sounded like winds whispering .

We continued to walk in silence until it was so cold I was shivering. I stopped to sit down and hug my legs into my chest.

"Why did you hug me before? " His voice was firm while asking me.

"I hugged you because you looked like you needed one. Seeing your expression I see it was your first one too."

"That does not concern you miko." He exclaimed.

" It's Kagome not miko!"

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Ka-Go-Me!" I shouted not wanting to hear him say miko anymore.

_What's gotten over me? I'm probably still mad because Inuyasha. That jerk, he comes and says that I can't see anyone? He's the one seeing Kikyo behind my back. I should smack him! Kagome calm down at least Sesshomaru is here to protect me I hope. Sesshomaru is quiet though and he hates humans. He probably won't protect me. Maybe if we got closer he won't hide under his mask. Speaking of closer I don't even think we're close to camp yet. Well time to get up. _

" We should go back to camp or the others will think that something happened to you. " His voice sounded caring for once.

I stood up and started walking again however my body sent chills up my spine making me shake. Soon I found something draped over my shoulders, it felt so warm and soft. I pulled it over my body making it circling my body. I snuggled into it pulling to my face and smelling it, it smelt like... Sesshomaru!

_Sessomaru's kimono? _

"Take it you are cold."

"Thanks but since when did you start caring no offence."

"Well you are a part of my pack and I being the alpha care for everyone except for my idiot brother."

"Oh I never knew you felt that way about everyone else."

"There are things that are meant to not be spoken in front of them. "

"Oh okay then I promise not to tell anyone ... except for Rin." He shot me a glare while I just burst out laughing at his expression changing.

"By the way, where is Rin anyway? She's always around you." I blurted out.

"She's in the village with Kaede. I left her there to live like a normal girl. "

"You could bring her along if you want. I think everyone misses her especially Shippo. "I started and then trailed off.

"No she will get hurt and she won't know how to live like a human."

"Well she'll be around me and plus what if she doesn't want to live like a normal human?" I wise cracked.

He growled after hearing that and I silently apologized.

Not looking where I was going I tripped over my own feet and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. Oddly enough it didn't, a arm was holding my wrist saving me from the fall. Then he pulled me up and we were inches apart...

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed! And Hint: Inuyasha did not give Kagome the bruises! I will tell you in the future... MUHAHA! :) **


	5. Confusion!

**Hey! Chapter 5! The characters are kind of out of character in my story so don't blame me ! I tried my best and I got past my lazyness.  
Read? Review? Remember?  
Suggestions and improvements welcomes!  
Oh yeah Ideas are welcomed too ! Beileve it or not this I am making ideas up along the way. So my mind changed a lot .  
And YEAH I KNOW I"M EVIL :)  
NOTES Italics = thoughts  
ENJOY! MUHAHA!  
**

* * *

Kagome POV

_Is Sesshomaru going to kiss me? Wait why would he I'm human. _

I jumped back feeling something slither between my bare feet.

"Soul snatchers." I whispered to myself after Sesshomaru released me.

"Thank you for catching me before I fell." I spoke. He only responded with a Hn standing up and waiting for me to lead the way back. Instead I took off running along with the soul snatchers.

_Kikyo's near and I'm thinking that Inuyasha went to go meet with her again. He said he would make it up for me. I hope this isn't how he does it._

Sesshomaru was trailing right behind my heel , I didn't notice until he opened his mouth.  
" Where are we going mik- Kagome? I smell the dead pot and my brother near."

"Shh keep quiet, I know I feel their presences. I'm well we are going to spy on them and not get caught. I'll use my miko powers to hide our scents."

The forest had ended and there before my eyes were Kikyo and Inuyasha locking lips. My pupils were glued at the scene as we hid behind spiked bushes watching.  
_Stupid Inuyasha had to go off to that stupid Kikyo. _A lonely tear drop rolled down my cheek then another before a hand brushed them off.

_Is Sesshomaru okay? He must have a cold because he most not know what he's doing.  
_The thoughts in my head stopped when I heard voices whispering.

"I love you." _That must have been Inuyasha; Kikyo has no feelings for anything._

"And you promise that filthy clone of mines will give my soul back?"

_Now that was Kikyo, her voice was old and raspy. What is she talking about my clone? Wait I think she's talking about me. How about when she said my soul? That must mean that  
I have a part of her soul! _

"Promise I won't let Kagome fall in love with anybody other than me." He boomed kissing Kikyo's forehead before running into the forest.

_To get my own soul I have to fall in love with somebody! No wonder Inuyasha said forget about him. I was talking about how I missed Koga and he must have thought I had feelings  
for him. Now I have to play along acting all innocent and clueless about what I just heard. He still has to make up for what he did to me. Oh joy. _

"Pathetic Inuyasha. " I turned around to see Kikyo walking in the opposite direction laughing to herself.

I quietly stood up and pulled my body guard with me. He got the signal and opened his golden eyes that were closed to protect his eyes. Soon I was already  
huffing and puffing dragging the great demon lord with me. My pace soon was walking slowly to try and catch my breath. Something on my hand pulled me back until it slipped  
through my fingers.

_Oh yeah I was holding onto his sleeve. _

His eyes were now staring at me probably in disgust.  
"Sorry." I mumbled before looking away hiding my red face.

Later when I caught my breath I began to run looking behind me frequently checking if he was still following. I kept running until my lungs were about to  
pop right out of my chest so I slowed down once again.

"Why do you love Inuyasha if he does this to you? "

"I don't love him."

"Then why did you mention him when we were alone in the hot spring. You asked me if you were pretty and then you said something about him as I recall. "

"Well now I don't but don't say anything back at camp. I don't want him to think that because he won't take it well."  
He nodded agreeing that he won't say/do anything.

There was awkward silence then.

"You're wasting your breath running to camp why? "

" I have to get back before Inuyasha does or he will suspect me of seeing another guy. You heard him before he doesn't want me to fall in love with another  
guy or Kikyo's soul that I have will become my own." I blurted loudly which made him flinch.

_His ears must be really sensitive._

"If it means that much to you take my hand."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Was what I would have said but my voice came out to late. He gripped my arm as he ran through the forest with his demon speed.

_Who knew the mighty Sesshomaru might not be as heartless. He's helping me travel back to camp. His speed was so fast the wind he's creating feels so good. Hey there's camp!_

I finally managed to walk to the four pairs of eyes that looked as if they were horrified. Yes I was with Sesshomaru in the middle of the night. Yes I was wearing his kimono. Yes it looked like we were holding hands but it wasn't that bad.

"Guys I can explain." I cried giving a OMFG you better explain expression on their faces.

We all circled around the fire while Sesshomaru rested in a tree.

_I better give his kimono back, Inuyasha will get more suspicious.  
_  
Earlier I walked over to the tree he was resting in and threw his kimono up.  
"Sesshomaru thank you and catch!" I yelled. He caught it and sent a growl in my direction.

After going back in the circle I explained to them how Inuyasha was with Kikyo, how he wouldn't let me fall in love and what happened with Sesshomaru. I looked around to see if they took it all in but everyone's expression was blank to my surprise.

"Kagome we need to tell you something. Promise you won't get angry or yell." Shippo spoke.

"I promise that I won't do any of those."

"Inuyasha saw you and Sesshomaru hugging in the hot spring so he asked us to help ruin the moment. That was a part of his first plan and the second is much more evil.  
He was going to make you fall in love with him and now since you explained I know why." Each person in the group said.  
_  
Should I ask them why? What could be the answer?_

"Why is it because he doesn't want me to have my own soul? Or I was talking about Koga?"

" No wait you were talking about Koga? "Sango squealed excited that I might be interested in someone.  
" Just go on Sango." Miroku declared as he rolled his eyes.

I'll tell you later Sango." I whispered into her ear making her giggle.

" Okay I may not know a lot about priestess but I am thinking that Inuyasha wants you to fall in love with him because maybe he could restore Kikyo's soul from your body.  
Then he and Kikyo could be together without any problems. Sorry if I helped him, I didn't know but if you need anything I'm here." Sango alerted.

I even got the I'm here for you from Shippo, Miroku and a meow from Kirara.

I smiled at all of them then I had a mischievous grin on my face.

"He has a plan huh? Two can play at that game." I said before making up my own plan involving all of them as they chipped in ideas to help.

* * *

**What did you think?  
Ideas ?  
PS. ( I have no idea what that stands for but) I will be updating soon! **


	6. What Happens At Night And Kagome's Plans

__

**Hey I updated!  
Read? Review? Remember?  
Enjoy  
italic= thoughts**

* * *

Inuyasha POV  
_How will I make it up to Kagome now that I said it to her and she will probably be looking forward to it. Should I just be nicer to her, nah she'll probably think something is up or not even know that's how I will be making it up for her. I remember her saying something about surprises and she was happy when we stopped for a picnic. A surprise picnic with just the two of us that would be perfect! Let's see surprise picnic, two of us, food and manors. Oh boy Kagome loves a guy with manors I have to ask Miroku to teach me some later. Now I'll just go back to camp, sleep and plan everything in the morning._

"Inuyasha! How did part two of the plan go?" Both Miroku and Sango said in unison.

" Shh. Would you guys shut up already , it went okay but I have a plan three for her. Speaking of Kagome is she able to hear us?"

"Kagome's in bed right now because we got her to just when she came back. She's in her sleeping bag the pink one beside Shippo." Again they both explained.  
_Why do they keep saying the same thing at the same moment? Do they know what happened between me and her? I'm probably being paranoid._

"Good she isn't near my pathetic brother, thanks. By the way have you seen him around?

_As long as he's not around Kagome I don't need to worry about anything._

"He said he was going somewhere and will return by sunrise." Finally Sango worded without Miroku.

I smiled before saying a thank you and moving towards the pink sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha I believe that me and you are sleeping on the opposite side my friend." He alerted by got a mischievous smile in return.

I slept right beside my love and Miroku only nodded understanding and was small talking with Sango. Then I drifted asleep with the cold breeze and Kagome's soft heartbeat.

Sango POV

_Why is Inuyasha smiling so much, this can't be good! Is he sleeping beside Kagome , that bag! He thinks he can just sleep beside her because she's already asleep._

I began to stomp to where they lay but a monk's perverted hand that groped many woman stopped me before pushing me softly back.

"Aren't we going to do something? We told Kagome that we will be there for her and that even means awake or not."

"Sango my dear we did say that but we also said we will do anything for her and she told us to follow the plan she made." He remarked in his charming low voice.

_That was true but their asleep beside each other on the cold ground. She could have told that bag what not go to go near her or anything.  
_  
"Look Sango all of us took a oath in protecting Kagome from Inuyasha and we won't let him have his way. Remember what she told us a few moments ago. She could take care of herself and we could help." He whispered in a serious voice seeing that I wasn't on board with the idea.

"Fine I'll let them be." I mumbled remembering what she said.

__

**Flash Back**

Everyone got it? Let me do most of the work since it involves me the most but remember what I told all of you. "Kagome said before going to sleep down in her sleeping bag.

Moments before Inuyasha came, everyone started reminding themselves of what the plan was.

"Don't tell Inuyasha what I am planning to do and tell me everything that he is going to do." Repeated Shippo putting it through her first rule of her plan.

" If he says something that makes me struggle butt in and change the subject." Miroku started chanting continuously.

I then said out loud the other rules they forgot.  
"You guys missed keep doing whatever he tells you, encourage him if he speaks of doing something and lie to him if you must."

**Flash back ends**

After realizing her rules I followed Miroku off to the two sleeping bags that were side by side on the dusty floor.

_I swear if Miroku touches me I am going to slap him silly. I could have slept beside Kagome to talk about what happened with Koga but no someone beat me to it. This is going to be a rough night for me and Miroku's sneaky hands._

I yawned stretching my hands towards the skies and rubbed my eyes.

_Yesterday night wasn't so bad, the only bad thing about it was that I had a nightmare of Miroku groping me a lot of times_.

Not before longthat recent nightmare became my reality. I quickly slapped him four times across the face which made him open his eyes. I took a long look at his face before realizing something.

_That wasn't a nightmare! But Miroku's face kind of looks funny with a few slap marks and shades of red. Serves him right that HENTAI!  
_  
"Good morning Sango I'm happy to see you're awake." He announced having a sweat drop expression on his face.

"Did Inuyasha or Kagome wake up yet? I wonder how the night went for them."

Nope they haven't woken up since I woke up which is three hours ago. I know how Inuyasha's night went... rough while Kagome's rather crazy. "He spoke in a calm and amused voice.

__

_How does he know?  
__  
_

"How can you tell how their nights went, we're behind a large tree that their sleeping behind. "

Before he could open his mouth a large bang was heard like the sound of a fist having contact with something.

" I know because of that which has happened over one hundred times throughout the three hours."

"What's that sound?"

" Go check for yourself, you'll get a laugh from it trust me."

_I'm so tired from yesterday night well he did say that I'm going to get a laugh. Is that Inuyasha ? With the bruised eye and sleeping awkwardly? Haha Kagome must know that she hits anything that's touching her. Next time she says do not disturb me when I'm sleeping I'll let Inuyasha wake her up._

"Come on Miroku let's wake them up and fine I'll wake Kagome "

He smiled and slowly woke up Inuyasha hitting him on the head with his staff.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted getting up to dust himself off. While his shouts were to loud it woke Kagome up from her sleep.

"Inuyasha be more quiet, I couldn't sleep last night. She whined going back to her sleeping bag and going back to sleep.

"Hey Kagome I think we should get a move on before we run into some unwanted company." I declared hoping that it was enough to convince her to get out of bed.

"That's true but I think that all of us would want to eat before we ventured on. By the way how many ramen cups should I take out?" Was her reply.

"Six! "Shouted a very hungry Shippo that stood in front of Kagome.

"What happened to your face Inuyasha? You look so funny." He added finding a black eyed Inuyasha amusing.

_Finally someone else that noticed either than me and Miroku._

"What's wrong with my face?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

"Check for yourself." Kagome said in between laughs giving him a shiny piece of materials. Wait till he finds out that Kagome gave him those.

"What the F-".Kagome interrupted.

"Inuyasha watch your language in front of Shippo! I won't hesitate to sit you." She demanded before Inuyasha fell flat on his face eating dirt.

_Inuyasha won't notice a thing about Kagome knowing, this is usually how everyday starts off with. I better tell them both how they both got the bruises though I think Kagome will already know_.

"Inuyasha you got those bruises from Kagome, I think she had a nightmare yesterday night." I blurted out making it sound like I was still on his side.

"Sorry I did have a nightmare and I was punching what I thought was demons but it turned out to be you." She mumbled making everything up for a excuse.

He just growled in exchange but luckily Kagome didn't notice.

"Everyone hungry, I think the ramen is just about finished." I cut in changing the subject.

_Finally food that's hot and satisfying. This is way better than the lizards we had for dinner, talk about a scaly meal._

I hope everyone finishes shortly; we need to stop by the next village for more clothes.

"Everyone ready to leave and go seek Naraku." Kagome's voice sang through my ear.

"Yeah except Sesshomaru's not back from his mysterious journey." Shippo murmured sadly as we had to wait or get lectured by the great lord.

_I wonder where he went , I bet he's visiting a female..._

____

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter about Sesshy or Fluffy( I like to call him that) ! **


	7. What Happened At NightWith Sesshomaru

**Finally done! Sorry for taking so long I was a vacation for a little bit. No worries I am back to writing and here is the 7th chapter! Enjoy! Sesshomaru is kind of out of character !  
Read? Review? Remember?  
Notes: Italics = thoughts  
And I know it might be out of character and different from the plot line of the real anime. I will explain : Naraku is still alive, Rin is staying with Kaede and she is 14 years old. Sesshomaru's life is different ( I know) , Theres a new kid named Cindy and Inuyasha does not swear (sorry guys lol maybe another chapter he will ^.^ )  
Thats it! Laterz :3**

* * *

Mean while with Sesshomaru

Sesshomary POV

_I know this scent and I am near or the idiot Inuyasha will be whining and yammering when I get back. Also I am a lord that keeps his words once they are said so at sunrise I will be back to lead the pack._

"Sesshomaru-sama you are back and you brought me something again. I told you before two kimonos are enough no need for more but thank you , I really like your constant visiting."

_Good old Rin always being gracious and kind when I visit. It's been a while since my last visit though I must still keep an eye out for her since she is not with us._

"Hello Rin nonsense you may have this one as well. How are you doing and is the village treating you well?"

"Ah the lord has come by to visit again and of course if anything happens to little Rin then they will have to deal with me."

That voice was Kaede, I know her voice long before my idiot little half brother. Father and I were patrolling the lands when he smelt a demon near leaving me to fend for myself in a small forest clearing. Curiosity got the best of me when I set out to search for him after fews hours of his disappearance. With only a sword in hand I ran off only to find my father's scent in a village with weird beings, humans. Being a demon only permitted in the Western lands the foolish mortal's mocked and teased me.

**Flash back  
**"Ew what's with your hair and paint on your face?" A confident brown haired boy boomed.

" Nothing is wrong with my hair; mind your own business mortal. Where is father I smell his scent here. "

"You speak weird like a tree with no expression. Are you sure you're lost? He probably abandoned you here in this village because he is embarrassed by you. Another boy form the now gathering crowd remarked.

" No he didn't, he looks just like me and would never let me go."

_No he wouldn't abandon me, he can't, he won't, he didn't and I'm just lost. He's finding me right now he must be.  
_  
"Says you but he might be lying to you all this time. Look at us our parents all left us here in this village making us look after each other until a lady found us. "A cute brown haired girl expressed with sadness filling her eyes.

_I understand now they all must be orphans and think I am one too. Still father would not just leave me here without a word._

"Come on follow us, you may be unusual but I like you." Sounded the voice of a little tiny female child.

_I thought they just said that I was weird just before , fascinating how their minds change so quickly and they give in. Everyone doesn't seem half bad anymore at least they will lead me someone that could help me find father._

"Here we are Lady Keade's hut where we all live."  
_  
"_My , what have we here a child with markings? My eyes deceive me , he is a demon! Children run and hide." The old lady shouted.

"Wait I don't mean any harm, I just lost track of my father but I smell his scent in this viallge."

"You seem not a threat to this village thus I will help you but lay one finger on a human and watch you burn." She threatened.

_I could I hurt a human? I only have a sword and I will burn if I touch a human? This lady is going to burn if she touch's me._

" Okay my father looks like me, we have the same colour of hair and we live in the Western lands."

"Oh y-your father must be the lord of the west, my apologizes. Let me notify him that you are here looking for him."

_Father is taking on a demon for this village right now I guess. How unusual that he does, we never stop by villages outside our territories.  
_  
"You can wait for your daddy here , in the hut with us or would you prefer to wait outside. " A child whispered getting out of her hiding spot knowing it is safe to.

" I'll go outside so then no one will make fun of me."

"We weren't making fun of you it's just that your different to what we see every day." She mumbled following me outside.

"Hn, do not speak to me."

_Where is the lady with my father? It's getting dark out and we might have to sleep here , how terrible. Peace and quiet finally but hey what's she doing? She looks so calm, relaxed ... and cute?  
_  
"What are you doing little girl?"

_How odd that she is closing her eyes being out in the open where anything could attack her._

"I am meditating, it's where you close your eyes and let your mind guide you."

" Is this how you do it um I don't know your name."

" My name is Cindy and yes you are really good at it."

_Aw I like her; she has pretty brown hair, light brown eyes, a perfect nose and a cute smile. Hey that scent is so near so familiar..._

" Father you are back! I was afraid that you left me alone to fend for myself."

" Nonsense son it was just a little business however we are spending the night here so you can continue to play with the other children in the village. Also thank you Lady Kaede for telling me this. "

**Flash back ends**

_I remember spending the night and day with her and I found myself attracted to her. Although we were too young to mate and I was demon while she was human I had a little spot in my heart for her. That was the first time I loved someone but the memory reminds me to never to do it again._

"no greeting Lord Sesshomaru? Well I shall leave you two alone to catch up but I remind you not to keep Rin up that late." She mumbled in a raspy voice.

"Hn do not worry Rin is my responsibility as well. "  
_  
_"How is everyone back at the group? Are you getting close to killing Naraku ? Can I come visit the group sometime soon?" The girl in front of me squealed enthusiastically .

" Everyone is alright having nothing new , Naraku is hiding somewhere else but we will find him soon and maybe when we defeat Naraku."

"Oh aw. I just forgot I made you something close your eyes while I get it for you."

"Here you go a flower crown made from special flowers that bloom once a year. Do you like it Sesshomaru-sama? I made it just for you."

"Thank you Rin they are very unique."

_Rin never too old for making flower crowns and hats._

" Your welcome would you like some tea?"

After a few hours of talking and drinking it was almost sun rise.

"Rin I have to leave now see you next time."

" Alright good bye Sesshomaru have a safe trip and visit soon."

I came back to camp exhausted but the sight that I was welcomed by relaxed me.

_The filthy half demon was covered in slap marks eating his ramen and glaring at the miko._

"You know glaring is not like a gentlemen."

" Yeah well you're the one to talk and what took you so long? We were waiting for you , we could have left without you but no then you would yell at us. Pfff now you say I'm pathetic." His annoying little voice screeched into my ear.

" Sesshomaru is back so everyone we're moving out right now! " The miko demanded sounding like something was upsetting her.

_Excellent no _one_ has questioned me where I have been._

"Hey why do you smell like a human? You visiting you beloved human just like father?"

_He must not know I am visiting Rin or I'm marked forever on! _


	8. Exposed!

**Hey I'm back! Sorry this chapter is really short and I haven't updated in forever although I promise to be writing this story or typing it everyday after I complete my homework.. -_- Homework is a DRAG! Even though I procastinate a lot! Can't teachers calm down?  
**

**Alrighty enough of my rant.  
**

**Italics:thoughts **

**Inuyasha POV**

_I know he was visiting Rin! It's to expose him of this in front of everyone including Kagome which will make her think that he loves Rin. Now she'll stay away from him then I could make my move. _

"Aw the great demon lord was visiting a human, your very precious Rinny! How cute of you visiting her."

_Let's see if he will admit it, this is going to be so embarrassing! Then I can finally put my plan into action at last._

"No I wasn't foolish half demon, I just drop something off in a village with mortals that is why I stink of the stench." He said with a blank expression on his face in a calm voice.

_I know he's embarrassed right now! There's only one more thing to do... Question him more. Huh everyone stopped because of us and now they are listening. This plan is going to work perfectly I just need to piss off him a little more. After that I could make Miroku teach me some manners, get Kagome to go on a picnic with me and then steal her soul for Kikyo to use. _

"You don't go in human villages and since when do they let you in? " Sounds to me like someone is trying to cover up that the L-O-V-E someone that starts with the letter R and was visiting her before."

"You do not talk to me that way in that tone pathetic half breed. I do not love Rin , you wouldn't understand a thing you disgusting hanyou." He exploded, upset by what I had just said before running off into the forest probably to tell Rin that he can't visit her anymore.

"Inuyasha! Look what you've done! Now we have to set up camp here since you made your brother run off again." Sango yelled angry remembering the last time this happened. I got him angry by saying something about his mother and he stormed off somewhere.

"Ah I'll go get us so fire wood then." Kagome sighed.

"I'll go help you." Sango added eagerly for some reason.

_I bet they just want to talk about girl stuff together well I don't blame them however Sango is going to tell me what they are talking about anyways if I ask her. _

The two left whispering to each other huddled so close to one another that I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Miroku can I ask you to do a favour? I will owe you so much later if you did this one thing for me."  
"Sure anything just ask, if it's something to do with you and Kagome then definitely!" He said with a smug look in addition to the smile he had on his face.

"Can you teach me manners, I think that's what Kagome calls them and teach me how to cook one of your soups?"  
_With my manners and cooking skills I will amaze Kagome earning me time alone with her. Once she sees this side of me she will fall for it. _

"Certainly although it that all you want me to do for you?" He expressed with a concern expression on his face.

_Does he think that I am going to something bad to Kagome? He's probably worried about something else and hm do I want something else?_

"Thank you and can you send Kagome to me if I am alone somewhere close?"  
"Sure but are you sure you want to learn manners right now?"  
"HECK YEAH!"  
"Okay we'll start with making my special broth than I'll teach you manners at the table and to a lady. First off to make the broth you will need... "

**Kagome POV**

_I can't believe that Inuyasha had the nerve to talk to Rin in that way. I wonder where Sesshomaru went. Well I know he will come back some time, that wasn't as bad as last time where Inuyasha said something about his mother! Speaking of Sesshomaru and Rin, maybe Rin should travel with us then Shippo could have some company. _

"Hello! Kagome are you there? It's your friend Sango talking." She shouted breaking me free of my deep thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about what just happened and everything."

"Thinking ? You don't need to think, Inuyasha did that on purpose to make Sesshomaru run off to get out of the picture. Plus now that Sesshomaru is out of the picture , he could make a move. Sesshomaru must be telling Rin that he can not visit her anymore."

"What no! That would break Rin's little heart; I doubt that that's what he is doing right now. If he is planning something you and Miroku will inform me of it correct?"

" How do you know that he isn't doing that right now? For all I know he might be just sitting on a rock meditating. Of course is you answer to your other question though he might have something extra big planned so I was thinking every night when you pretend to go to sleep, I will exchange information with Miroku. "

"Good idea, don't discuss it so close to me because that would be obvious that something is up which we don't want. Oh don't forget to tell Shippo about our plans; I don't want him in these plans but to just advise him. "

"Yeah I agree so starting tonight me plus Miroku will discuss Inuyasha's' plans. I don't think Shippo should be in the plans either, it's dangerous if Inuyasha finds out that we are helping you."_  
_**Next time ... **

"**Why don' we bring Rin along to keep Shippo company while we do our plans?" **

Read? Review? Remember? Enjoy by the way! 


	9. A Trip Back

**Hey I'm updating again! Stay tuned for more! And I still have to type 6 more pages of this chapter that I have already written down. I am trying to update everyday now , that will be my duty! **

**Read? Review? Remember? Enojoy! **

**

* * *

****Kagome POV**

_Looks like Sango is on my side about Shippo too. I should tell her about my plans about what we could do together as well. Miroku's and Inuyasha's help wouldn't be bad too but just for this once. Doing it without Sesshomaru catching us will be tricky but it's possible._

" Why don't we bring Rin along to keep Shippo company while we do our plans?" They could even help us sometimes like doing our dirty work or snooping around!"

"Sure but the question is how do we get Rin here? Sesshomaru will kill us if he sees Rin travelling with us although Rin and Shippo do make a good team."

_Sesshomaru could not know about this since he probably wants to stay away from Rin right now. Actually Rin could be very persuasive with her big brown eye..._

"I got it! Inuyasha hates it when I go back to where the well is so I pretend to get something for a few days while you go to Kaede's village to get Rin. I'll beg Inuyasha to go back tonight while Sesshomaru is somewhere else and you bribe her if she doesn't want to come. "

"Perfect though Miroku has to know of this without Inuyasha. It will be my duty to tell him tonight with you distracting Inuyasha by talking to him alone or get him jealous therefor making him run off to Kikyo." My trusty partner in crime said giving me a hint to distract the dog demon.

_Get him mad , well being obnoxious is what I am good at. _

"Okay I'll get him alone while you talk about the bone eaters well with Miroku plus Shippo. Make sure that he tells you what are Inuyasha's plans or everything is going to go downhill. Once you do talk to Miroku , Inuyasha will be annoyed enough that maybe he will stop by to see Kikyo. Let's just hope Sesshomaru doesn't come back tonight seeing that we are kind of kidnapping Rin."

"Everything is set? Roles decided?" Sango yelled out as if she was in battle with her warrior cry.

"Yes. Check!"

"Let's go!"

_Tonight is going to be a fun night , I can feel it._

__As soon we came back to camp we heard a very loud sigh from Miroku. It was probably because Inuyasha was doing something wrong. Sango may be right he is planning something for me.

_This must explain the table in the middle and some of my untensils set up neatly on it. What's that delicious smell, is it chicken, beef, radish, rice and herbs? That smell... s Miroku's famous broth, my favourite thing that he could cook! _

" Inuyashhaaaaa, I want to go back to the well right now! We are out of candy with ramen, take me back home!" I yelled in my annoying voice keeping my eyes closed with my head held high treating him like a peasant.

"Yes anything for you my loving dear. Here you can climb on my back if you want and I will take you to the well tonight. "

_Wow I don't know how Miroku got Inuyasha to act hsi way but I like it! Erg Kagome get it through your head, he just wants your soul to give to Kikyo! Don't fall for it, this is for getting Rin anyways for now._

"Miroku and Sango you guys stay here I will only be transporting on Inuyasha. See you in three days both of you and Shippo! Remember three days to do whatever you want to or need to do."I rambled on checking if Sango has got my obvious thought.

"Yes I heard you the first time , have a safe trip back!" She shouted while I was boarding on Inuyasha.

"Come back soon you know we will be waiting for you and if your brother comes back Inuyasha we will tell him that both of you left." Miroku declared right after Sango's voice.

Then I kissed Shippo on the cheek when he was falling asleep under the big bright starts that shined lighting up the path to the Bone Eater's well. During the kiss on the cheek I also awoke Kirara who was curled around Shippo but carefully I petted her back to sleep. Exited by those actions Inuyasha with me on his back took off with a giant leap in the air which looked as if we vanished in thin air.

_Now what to do back home in the modern time... Go back to school? No then Hojo would force me to go out with him again then Inuyasha would get jealous and I would be hurt. Wait a minute Inuyasha will get jealous ... Let's see how far he could keep his cool before yelling at me to stop going outside with other men. _

" We're here Kagome take as long as you need to back home I understand. I will be waiting here just for you to come back in my arms and I will be missing you every moment in between those moments."

_When has he become such a gentlemen? Maybe Miroku will know when I get back but for right now he seems really cute._

"Aw how sweet I will miss you too. " Were the last words to him before I jumped through the well and was going to experience something terrible.

**Sango POV **

During this time Sango and Miroku were waiting at camp talking about what has been going on throughout the day.

"He's doing what? And why are you being so helpful to him, we are helping Kagome remember."

_Inuyasha wanting to learn manners more than that but to cook a dish that takes five hours to simmer? I knew that Kagome is going to be in for something as soon as she comes back. Speaking of Kagome I hope she got home safe with that lying demon._

"Stop yelling Sango! I am only helping him because I am making him think that we are on his side which he is what he thinks. Tonight , just for tonight I think he might be staying near the well just in case Kagome comes back.

"Keep stringing him along although we have to tell each other what them both are doing every night. Since he's not going to be here I'm going to pick up someone and if anyone asks I am visiting the burial grounds okay?"

Perfect chance and excuse to pick Rin up from the village to bring her here without anyone noticing.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Your telling each other something every night so am I going to be in these plans to make Inuyasha suffer? Tonight where will you be Sango and what if Sesshomaru comes back?" Shippo popped in our discussion making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

_Shippo shouldn't be in our plans just yet, he would be after I get Rin here. Should I tell them both Kagome's plan she thought of in the forest about getting Rin? We swore to work together though... The lord! I completely forgot about him for a second but I don't think he will be coming home tonight._

"You won't be in our plans just yet Shippo later though. Tonight I am bringing Rin here so you could have company since we are all occupied with all these plans. I will make sure Sesshomaru does not know of this , if he comes back tell him that everyone is stopping for a few days alright?

* * *

**Next time... **

"**Rin what's the matter? Why are you crying you never cry. Was is Sesshomaru who did this to you?"**

"**Maybe."**


	10. Tears

**Hey sorry for not updating in a very long time. School is getting in the way and addictive gaming is too. This might end up as a discontiued story , just not yet. **

**Read? Review? Remember?**

* * *

Sango POV

"Yay Rin is coming here but be careful about bringing her back. Sesshomaru will go full demon when he finds her here but I think if we can think of something like a excuse then we will be okay." Shippo cut in.

"Then you two think about that while I will go and get her. We'll see you in a few days if not , find us but there's nothing to worry about. Even for Rin , she'll be safe riding on my Kirara."

"Alright Sango my dear bye." Miroku said in his low voice trying to be charming for my good bye.

Now my adventure sets off to find Rin but even with Kirara it would take days even at night fall. Tonight is sure going to be a rough night with all the demon howls growling at the moon.

"Kirara this way to Kaede's village!" I shouted causing Kirara to increase her speed in flight.

_What happened? I blinked once later everything turned for the worst. I must have drifted asleep on my trusty companion._

"Sango! Wake up stop sleeping , you already missed dinner." A small cheery high pitched voice sang waking me up from my deep sleep.

_Whose voice is that? It sounds very familiar to what I heard when I was sleeping however I don't think that it was them who had those strong arms. I knew I felt lighter in some way just not in weight. Now how far is Rin ...! _

"Rin , how did you get here well how did I get in this hut?"

"This is Rin and I was wondering how Sango the demon slayer was feeling."

_Good she's safe though what am I doing in this hut? If Rin is right there I must be in Kaede's village! Someone so small couldn't have dragged me all the way to the village. It had to be the villagers or _

_something like that who had a lot of strength to carry Kirara as well. Speaking of Kirara , thank heavens she is okay resting on my lap._

"I'm feeling much better now because of you. Thank you for caring for me when I lay unconscious."

_Who must have brought me to the village, Kirara with I were in the middle of the thick, mossy overgrown forest._

Rin only stayed quiet as if something was bothering her or she had a lot going on.

"Rin honey where did you find me better yet who brought us back here?"

"It was I that did also why are you travelling so far away from the group?" The last person I wanted to see yet alone hear from answered echoing through the creaky hut.

With him in site Rin fled to who knows where without looking back.

_What Rin is running away from me or the lord? Weird she would never from Sesshomaru while with a frown on her face. I better check it out after I remember to say thanks to him._

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru I thank you for saving me in addition to Kirara. I am surprised to see you here however our group has decided to take a break. I was on my way to the funeral grounds."

"Hn is that so? My pathetic half brother couldn't take all that walking in one day, so foolish of him."

"Well actually Kagome had to do something really important. On Inuyasha's behalf I would like to apologize for him. I know he could become at times a jerk, a a-hole, piss off , a annoying brat other than that apology accepted Sesshomaru? I will make him behave when you come back." I declared mischievously with a wide smile on my face thinking about future plans.

"We'll see in the future afterwards then again that is not a yes either. At once wipe that smile off your face did you not listen? My answer is a maybe."

_I should really stop talking to myself or showing it on my facial expression. _

"Oh yeah where did Rin run off to?"

"Probably near the creek check for yourself."He exclaimed harshly before letting me talk to myself.

I ran to the creek finding something in the water. My eyes popped open like balloons when I realized it was Rin in the waters with tears down her check.

_What happened I swear I will kill the person who did this to her. Now who was it? Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru? I better check with her before making him pay! _

"Rin hun what's the matter? Your crying even though I know you never cry, was it Sesshomaru who did this to you?"

"Maybe he did by breaking our bond."

"Sweetie how did he do that to you? I won't hesitate to make him pay for it."

"Well he said that he won't be seeing me anymore because I am a problem plus distraction to everyone in the group. Another thing he said was that he made a mistake bringing me back to life when I died from the wolves that attacked my village." She sobbed in between her words making all her tears fall when she lifted her head to continue talking.

"What, let me talk to him... Quick question before I go do that , Rin would you like to see everyone in the morning? You could travel with the group too. "

"Um seeing everyone ... Yes, I would love to! " Her eyes now glowed bright in the night. She wiped away her tears with an eager smile on her face to probably seeing Shippo again.

"It will be our little secret for right now then. " I whispered in her ear not wanting the lord to overhear anything that I had just said.

"You would do that for me Sango? Thank you so much! I'm scared I will be a distraction like what Sesshomaru said to the group. "The sweet girl in front of me sang happily before thinking hesitantly.

_I need to persuade her more than that. I wonder if candy would work, wait that wouldn't because the village already has a lot of that. I bet she would like seeing the group, her friends pause no she already has made so many friends here. All except finding a boy friend aka. Shippo! _


	11. What happens stays in the house

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

Read? Review? Remember?

**Meanwhile**

**Kagome POV**

_Mmm sweet sweet home but where is everyone mom, Souta or grandpa? It's late at night they should all be sleeping at home. Wait today, it's our cousin's Masako's birthday so they must be at her house for the night. Better just take a bath and wait for everyone to come back home tomorrow. What, who is in the kitchen at if everyone is away?_

"Hello Kagome long time no see right? I've missed you a awful lot but now I have plans for us to be together." The shadow of the psycho exclaimed before the figure came closer, closer then rose up what looked like a shadow of a knife.

"Kagome where are you looking? I am right here." His breath trailed along the back of my neck sending goose bumps on my skin.

As I turn around I realized how much trouble I was in for. That stalker in my house was not other than the obnoxious Hojo, the most annoying male in my school according to my opinion. After I first met him, he started pressuring me to go out with him. He couldn't even take a hint that I didn't want to, every time that I turned him down. Now look where that gotten me, in a room cornered with that freaky stalker!

_Kagome think you're in a room with a obsessed freak that would want to do anything plus everything to you! Wait a minute he loves me no matter if I don't return the love which he is used to, time to use that to my advantage to escape this nightmare. _

"Hey Hojo honey I haven't seen you in a while too. It was making me miss you very much. Tell me how have you been doing without me in your life?" I worded making my voice sound as innocent as possible.

He stared shocked at what had just came out of my mouth for a second then stuttered out his answer.

_My voice fooled him to think that I don't want to bash him on the head with something hard later running for my life out of this house. Run away from my own house, who even let him in? I swear on Inuyasha's life when I came in I turned around switching the knob of the lock. _

"I'm sure you did babe, I have missed you in return. Since you have returned you brung my life back to me. You see I was very lonely in the institute so when your mother invited me to rent out your room, I was so gracious. Living in this house was a joy though something was missing , you." He declared clearing up everything to me.

Taking this chance I side stepped him walking to the stairs leading to the upper floor. He followed everything that I did with the knife still dangling from his fingers checking that I wouldn't escape.

_I can't believe that I'm doing this all I am doing is stalling. Better than getting a knife pointed to my throat I guess._

"Hojo drop that disgusting dirty knife to show me what you have done with my room or any other changes that you have made in this house." I suggested hoping he would take the bait to drop the knife. Sadly he didn't trust me enough to do so , smart boy.

_Shoot this might be harder than I thought or maybe he just remembers me to much! _

"I would love to give you a tour of my room though I might be using the knife for later. He claimed making it clear that if I did something wrong he would be using it on me.

That would be a chance that I am willing to take being hurt over raped which involves being hurt. Guiding me to formally my old bed room with his disgusting hand I excused myself to go to the washroom. Knowing that there was a window in there that could probably squeeze me in to that would not get me stuck. Thinking that I was planning on escaping he slipped in the washroom before me apologizing for his sudden need to pee. Something clicked in the room, that was when my hopes sank as down as the ocean. He had locked the window that was going to be my only escape or was it?

_I'm so stupid the front door or back door would let out. Ha he left me alone giving me time to escape before he comes out of the washroom to probably kill me. Don't fall down the stairs now, I wished my loud feet wouldn't make that loud of a noise when I would step down a stair. Unlocking the door was followed by pushing with all my weight for freedom , hold on thats weird the door won't budge. _

Panic took over me as I tried the back door , locked as well. Scared I ran to phone the Tokyo police to come and put Hojo in his rightful place, jail.

_Time to stall him some more maybe I should ask him what he had done to land himself in the mental institute or how was school going for him. I should make him elaborate on those answer when he gives them to me too. Who's that waiting on the top of the staircase? It's Hojo he must have saw and heard everything from when I came downstairs! _

"Trying to go so soon Kags, you can't leave just yet I was waiting for this moment for so long and I won't let it slip out of my hands again." Hojo revealed eyeing the knife still in his hands before getting at me.

I managed to get away from his grasp previous to running into the kitchen to grab a suitable weapon. While I dashed to the kitchen he tried to pull me back ripping my sleeve. He now had a smug smile on his face at his achievement .

"Now if I only can do that with the rest of your clothes. " He remarked springing on me after knocking me down fortunately I was still conscious.

For self defence I shoved him down to try to cut his arm yet he was squirming which got him a knife stabbed into his right shoulder. I quickly kicked him in the private area later stumbling to the closest door I could find, leading to the basement. I hid behind the closed door until he charged at it falling forwards face first in the stairs. The door hit me over the head as well as the body setting me off in action fumbling all the way upstairs to my room. Healing he made a grab for my leg, this time he was successful making my body bang against the stairs after he got kicked squared in the jaw.

"Kagome be a good little girl again so we can play." He screamed from what I guess was at the bottom of the staircase. I hobbled into my room to find my chance at freedom, a window!

To my surprise I found it open and I struggled out. The only way back to the well or anywhere else was to jump. Hojo who recovered fast made that decision for me by pushing me down the roof. Luckily I was thrown off the edge lying down when I gripped the gutters. Looking downwards I noticed a body that lay unconscious on the floor, it was Hojo!

_He must have tripped over me while I was tumbling down. Is he dead? I didn't mean to do that to him! I have to check fast I hear the police sirens. Time to jump down carefully._

I checked his pulse which was slow though he was alive thankfully. The police found its way to my house at about this time.

_I have two options: go back to the well hoping Sango got Rin to come already or stay here to get questioned in court._

Wasting no time I hoped into the well then wondered on the other side.

_Hojo next time I come in town you are in for a hand full. _

Italics= thoughts :D 


	12. Chapter 12

INUYASHA POV

_She's gone into the well again without even saying how long she is going to take._

_Nothing to do now but wait or I could sneak a visit to Kikyo which means I might get lectured for not getting Kagome to fall in love with me yet. Here goes nothing , there's nothing to hold back now.  
I hopped along following my nose to pin point where Kikyo was at this moment. A strong set of winds blew in my direction making it easy to get a hold of Kikyo's scent._

"Inuyasha it's been a long time. I presume that you have something special news for me? Do you not?"

Her voice sounds so sexy right now. I better tell her what she wants to hear.

"About that baby, I know I'm supposed to make Kagome fall for me although I'm just wondering but what's next after?"

To my surprise I was thinking about what the answer to my question would be. How would Kikyo get her soul without making them both hurt?

"Inuyasha you are awfully cute but that's just what I am going to be taking care of. You just worry about what you have to do. Now go your questions are interrupting my practices." She said bothered by my concern.

Why isn't she telling me ? Does it mean that Kagome has to die to get Kikyo's soul back? I need to know before I make a big mistake that will regret.

"I can only do this for us if you tell me what you're going to do after Kagome falls for me. I can't do anything until you I get an answer. "

"Very well you seem determined enough to. It is a fairly old legend that my grandma has spoken of. Once one has fallen in love with another and they feel the same, their souls are entitled to each other. If one has lied then the opposite soul is still with them and my soul snatchers can capture her soul." Kikyo spoke as if she was reminiscing about something in her past. Maybe trying to remember the exact words her grandmother had told her.

Kikyo had a grandmother? I thought Kikyo and the hag were the only ones left in her family. I get what I need to do for Kikyo now. I need to capture Kagome's soul for her grandmothers legend to work.

"Kikyo I know what I must do know for us to be together forever. I will see you when I get Kagomes soul. " I told Kikyo.

Things to do ... things to do... Well Kagome is out right now so I guess she wouldn't mind me crashing at this village rather than staying near the well.

Kagome, Kikyo , Kagome? Kagome is mine although Kikyo is my true love. Everything about her is so perfect ; her beauty, her hair, her determination. We could live happily ever after just like what Kagome finishes her lovey dovey stories with. I should think of more ways to dazzle Kagome with though I think I won't have any trouble with doing so. I saw her blushing when I was carrying her, you could have seen it a mile away. Her blushing was adorable even when she isn't trying to be cute, she is. Why am I saying all of this? She is the woman I don't love. I should get some sleep before I actually do something really wrong.

**Why am I in these hideous clothes? Black pants and black jackets aren't made in this time. I've only seen them in modern times and this piece of cloth is starting to irate me. I tried grabbing my sword but somehow it is not on me. I find myself looking around noticing a lot of unfamiliar faces staring at me puzzled. Everything is all white and covered with flowers. My nose seems to be sniffing every scent aroused by this ceremony. My body is drawn to the figure wearing the pretty dress. It fit her curves and matched her tone of skin but what really caught my eye was her face. It was Kagome. I just wanted to touch her face but my body stayed completely still. Only when some smooth vibrations were heard, I felt my legs moving. My footsteps fit the tune perfectly. **

**My hand found itself wrapped around Kagome embracing her. Then the doors burst open. My brother walked swiftly to where Kagome was standing. The two of them exchanged greetings before Kagome was expecting something from me. I took out a box which Sesshomaru opened slipping the ring on her. Having the erg to kill him right now took over as I tried to punch Sesshomaru in the gut for stealing my girl. To my disappointment I just stood there watching them enjoy each other while the others applauded.**I woke up with a startle. Everything seemed so real, her breath, my sorrow and my jealousy.  
Was that a sign that I might have feelings for Kagome rather than Kikyo? Thoughts kept going through my head and they weren't about Kikyo. Those thoughts kept me awake all night before I just had to run away from them somehow. I was just on the cliff ready to jump. All of a  
sudden someone's scent caught my nose. It was human, sweet and like Kikyos but not clay. I took off with my hair swiftly gliding in the wind.  
I landed roughly in the entrance of the village, it was Kaedes village. She couldn't be here, my nose must be playing tricks on me .

Did she really want to avoid me by jumping into the well and a couple minutes later , jumping out?


End file.
